


Emmetts Eggs

by epicanalbead



Category: Twilight
Genre: Emmett has an OnlyFans, M/M, Multi, emmett gets freaky with some eggs and the twilight dads get freaky with eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicanalbead/pseuds/epicanalbead
Summary: Emmett discovers his love for eggs and OnlyFans can coincide; and the sexual tension between carlisle and charlie finally gets resolved
Relationships: Charlie Swan/Carlisle Cullen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Emmetts Eggs

Emmett’s Eggs - CharlieXCarlisle

There’s really not much to do when you’re over 100 years old and don’t sleep; a truth the Cullens have long been accustomed to. 

The ever growing vampire family have experienced the turn of the century, war, plague, and countless other unforgettable moments in history- for them, regular days have become so monotonous. 

Lately, Emmett has been flirting with technology, and experiencing what he calls ‘internet culture’ first hand- always eager to show his family all the new trends and oddities he discovers with just the click of a button. 

As of right now, a certain website has really caught his attention- OnlyFans. 

Now, while Emmett is often encouraged by his family to peruse his interests and new hobbies- whatever to keep him occupied really- it’s safe to say the rest of the Cullens were slightly apprehensive when they discovered this new ‘interest’ of his; that’s not to say they weren’t open though.

With the help of ever supportive Alice, Emmett quickly started his OnlyFans page- but quickly discovered the market was highly saturated. he needed a niche. 

But what to do? it seemed almost everything had been done. Emmett began to think, ‘what can i do to make myself standout? how do i even stand out already!?’ 

then it clicked; his eggs.

Emmett’s hard boiled eggs he brought to school everyday in a clear plastic bag. This was perfect! 

Excitedly, Emmett informed Alice of his plans- who of course took it upon herself to then inform the rest of their clan.  
As vampires, they have clearly seen and lived through a lot; whay was an egg up the ass in the grand scheme of things anyway? whatever made Emmett happy... 

As a doctor, Carlisle took it upon himself to oversee Emmett’s video. if anything went wrong Carlisles medical expertise could at least save them a rather uncomfortable hospital visit. 

On the day of shooting, as Emmett prepped himself and Esme the eggs, Carlisle caught sight of an unexpected visitor- the man who had impeded on every thought through the mans mind since that day of Bellas hospital visit- the day that started it all. 

Charlie was a simple man, you see; Carlisle liked that. He liked his ragged edges, jet black hair, and most of all his scent. The smell of burnt oak, leather, and trees was enough to drive a man wild; and his sweet, strong blood was enough to make this vampire go crazy. 

Alas, Carlisle knew better than to let his mind wander- especially at a time like this, when his son’s safety was at risk. ‘He’s probably here to see Bella anyway...’ Carlisle resigned, swiftly bringing his eyes back to the scene before him.

The bright studio lights were almost enough to make a vampire sweat. Although Alice insisted on keeping them for the sake of her ‘vision’- behind the camera she gleamed; with the eggs ready and prep work done, all was ready.

“Action!” Alice whispered from behind the camera, and Emmett sprang to life. After a few minutes of foreplay with himself, and performing for the camera, the first egg was inserted. Emmett let out a husky groan of pleasure as the oval orb filled his walls. 

One by one the eggs filled him. Each new egg putting pressure on the mans now throbbing prostate. He was in pure ecstasy. 

Emmett was nearing his end. His cock ached for release. Leaking with precum Emmett pumped his throbbing member, harder and faster, becoming more aggressive with each stroke and more tight in his grip. The eggs still inside him acted as great pressure on his erogenous zone, causing him to release much earlier than was normal for him. with a great force cum spilled out his hard cock, granting him the release he ached for. Pleased she got her ‘money shot’ the cameras were cut, and the production ended smoothly.

Needing some fresh air, Carlisle headed to the porch. He looked deep into the thick dense forest, enjoying the calmness of the trees and taking in the peace of the area surrounding him- things would not be so peaceful when Rosalie returned, the blonde would certainly not have an approving view on Emmett’s... Activities. 

Carlisle remained in a somewhat trance with the forest for seemingly some time, just taking in the scenery, getting lost in his thoughts... when suddenly the object of his thoughts appeared next to him. 

“Hey,” the deep voice uttered,  
‘Charlie...’ thought Carlisle.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh i wrote this at 1am based on me and my friends stupid ass tiktok DMs; hey stink 😃🕺


End file.
